war has no second chances
by Emma1693
Summary: summary inside. not about charactes from book, about a different team, but still the same story line with diferent time period. rated t incase
1. summary

_**About the story:  
**_  
**While Ellie and her group was doing there bit in the war on their side of the country another group was doing theirs.  
**  
Clare and friends went through hell on their side and are still suffering the effects. While going camping, their town was invaded. A couple of weeks later, they were captured. Her friends are almost dying so Clare devises a plan to get them out but in doing so Clare had to give up her freedom and almost her life to get them out. To find them again she must do everything in her power but being chased by soldiers is not an easy deal.  
**  
Can she get back to her friends in time for the major disaster to save their lives?**

Disclaimer: I am not john Marsden but this is my story line that I have worked on for years.

This is my second story. And as a warning contains character death.

Please review any comments will help me with my writing and all comments welcome.

(if there is anyone that this story offends in any way i did not mean to and am sorry it is not ment to offend.)


	2. Chapter 1

**War has no second chances**

My name is Claire, with my friends John, Emmalene, Daniel, Charlotte and Derek; we were the only ones that managed to escape the soldiers that invaded our town.

Here is our story:

It was a Saturday, I remember it well, and it was the first Saturday of the summer holidays. It was a lovely day so I asked my parents if my friends and I could go hiking for the weekend. You see they had camped out at my place last night so it was easy to ask them. My parents said yes, so we started to get ready.

Going up the hill was tough. It was a 45o angle with a 5 kg pack on our backs, it was hell. We reached the top of the hill and the views were spectacular. We could see the grassy plains and the sun setting in the west; it looked like fire on the horizon. We were going to set up camp here.

After we set up camp we started to tell scary stories. After 10 minutes of that Derek put out the fire and we went to bed shaken up.  
In the morning we went exploring. Emmalene spotted a tree in the shape of an old man s face. All of a sudden we heard gunshots and people screaming. We rushed to see what was going on, as we got to camp we saw the butchers was on fire and there were people marching in seven straight lines, they held guns and they were shooting every 5 minutes in random places to round everyone up.

They hit the supermarket owner Mr Yassoli in the eyes during that. It was terrible to see.

I saw Daniels mum, Mrs Phillips, stand still and defy them and they shot her in the leg yet she confront them about the country they originated from, how come this country and why they were doing this. She was always so calm and strong in desperate situations; I guess this is where she would shine the most then, in a battle.

I turned around to see how my friends were doing then I heard a gunshot, I did not need to turn back round to know what happened, I only need to look at Daniels face, the tears coursed down his face, he was not looking at anyone and looked like he would jump down the 20 metre drop. Mrs Phillips was always a fighter and she just fought her last battle. As she drew a bloody breath the soldier who shot her came up and shot her in the head. Daniel got up kicked sand into the fire, yelled at every one and walked away into the bush.

I got up and followed him. He sat down on a log and hung his head. When I walked near him he looked up and I saw the tears saturated his cheeks making them shine in the sun. I sat down next to him and listened to his story.

He was an older brother to 3 siblings, a sister and two brothers. His father left when he discovered that his mother was pregnant to his sister he was only 5 at the time. He was always the father figure to his family. After school he had a job at the supermarket to feed his family so his mum did not have to work so hard but doing so made him not know his mum too much. Now it is too late to know his mum, now he has to look after his family by himself.

I let him cry on my shoulder. After he waterlogged my shirt we walked back to the group and he apologised we assured him that anyone would of acted like that in his position.

While we were gone the group discovered that the country that invaded was Turkey and they wanted to expand their territory, anyone that opposed them was shot, this was happening all over the country. All countries except America had heard and were getting troops in to help us out, but they could not come for another 4 month so we were stuck here. We agreed to have a meeting to find out what we were going to do.

About two minutes into the meeting we had a disagreement, half he group wanted to find some place safe to stay until reinforcements arrived. The other half wanted to do something about it, such as let us fight the soldiers so it was easier to get the troops in. After ten minutes fighting it was decided, we were to fight the turkeys. We went to bed after it was decided; we needed an early start in the morning.

I did not get to sleep for ages that night and with all the tossing and turning of the others it seemed that they did not get to sleep either but soon they did. I couldn t sleep still so I got up and started to make a hiding shelter in the trees so if anyone came looking for us that we did not want to be seen by we could hide up there and wait. It is a fact that people do not look above their line of sight when it comes to finding things.

When the sun began to rise I looked at the others, they were still asleep so I decided to make breakfast for them. After I finished cooking the eggs and bacon did the others awake sitting in a circle eating where I told them about the hidey-hole, then I decided to eat out side of camp. Half way through breakfast I looked down and saw soldiers coming up the hill, I ran to tell the other but the soldiers saw me and started to come towards me fast. My friends still had not seen me so I started to yell at them.

A solider shot his gun and my friends turned around just in time to see the bullet enter my forearm. The pain was excruciating and I started to see black spots in my vision. My friends realised the danger and every one of them apart from Daniel ran to the trees to hide in the hidey-hole. Daniel came towards me running so fast he was like a blur but that could have been my eye sight.

I started to feel faint, I looked at my arm to see it was covered in blood and there was a line of blood on the ground, they must have hit a major artery. I fell down to the ground and then Daniel picked me up and ran to the trees. The guards were still chasing us but they were a long way behind having to get up the rocky side.

We hit the trees and managed to get to the hidey-hole. Emmalene had had senior first aid training so she fixed my arm I vaguely remember her saying I had gone into Ventricular tachycardia before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke, the soldiers had left and we were outside. Daniel was asleep beside me with his head on my stomach. I moved and he sat up all of a sudden and swore. He said that he had thought he had lost me and the others gave up after 2 weeks of me not waking. The others were so happy I woke up that when I said I felt well enough for a walk everyone went.

On the way back we heard yelling and then a big explosion we ran towards it and when we arrived the soldiers caught us we had been lucky but I guess our luck had just ran out. They took us to a prison camp. Not many people were there I guess it was a new camp.

Every day they took one of us and tortured us so horribly it would give you nightmares for the next ten years if we mentioned it to you. Emmalene was on the verge of death of starvation before they gave us food. They must have wanted to keep us alive until they got all the information they wanted from us, but we did not know anything and if they found that out they would have killed us on the spot.

We spotted on the 5th day we were there a couple that arrive the day after us being lead to the dreaded wall. We heard gunshots and shouts then we never saw them come back. A few days later we heard 2 of the soldiers talking about them saying they knew nothing and they could not handle pain or fight, so what good were they.

We then knew what this camp was it was a training camp where they bring in people who survived the attack and turned them into their slaves to do as they wish. We were the only ones lasting this long. They were planning to do a final test to see if we were ready the next day.

That was when I knew I had to get the others out of here even if it cost me my life. I devised a plan that would get them to safety leaving me behind. At midnight when all the guards were asleep apart from the 2 on watch, I woke my friends and told them when I distracted the guards run through the gate and keep running not to look back. They looked at me like I was crazy especially when I said when they were gone to not come back for me. After some careful arguing they agreed with me.

I ran up to the guards and punched him then ran away. The guards ran after me leaving the gate free. I just saw my friends go through the gate before I was caught. The guards brought out the whip and then tied me to the pole in the middle of the court yard that we exercised in. They started to whip me, each blow was like a thousand bullets and knives in my back but I had planned for this to happen, while I endured this, my friends were free thanks to me and I will gladly put up with this for their freedom.

My screams where horrible I bet they could hear them and wanted to turn back but they knew they couldn t. After 40 whips on the back they went to untie me but then one of the guards came up and said my friends had escaped and I had helped them escape but distracting the them. The guard them turned me around and then whipped me another 10 times on the stomach. I lost consciousness after that.


	4. Chapter 3

It has been 4 weeks since that whipping happened. I still have not healed properly. Since then I have been under constant supervision by the second best soldier and every day I have been tortured more worse than I ever thought possible.

I hope my friends are safe and well or all this would have been for nothing. My body had been abused by everyone and I didn t know if I could take anymore till a soldier came to pick me up and drop me off at an unknown spot that the leader had set up. It was my chance to escape. I got into the back of the van and waited.

As soon as we were out of there we went on a dirt road. The road was surrounded by trees and it was far enough from the camp that they could not find me quickly. It did hurt when I jumped out of the van that the soldier forgot to lock. But as soon as I got up I started to run for the cover the trees provided. I kept running till I reached out camp where we stayed that first night in this war. No one was there and the place looked a mess. I ran to the hidey hole to find it completely destroyed.

I turned around when I heard a branch snap, the soldier had followed me and just when I had made eye contact he pulled out a tazer gun and after that all I knew was what felt like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through my brain. I fell to the ground the pain was unbearable, I knew that my time had arrived at that moment but then the pain stopped suddenly. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground and being put in a van. As it drove off I could have sworn I heard arguing in the bush behind us and also saw a flash of blond hair.

As I arrived at the camp I met some of the old towns folk at the gate they looked shocked to see me. But when I was about to walk up to them I was pushed down to the ground hard then they dragged me into the middle of the sleeping chambers. The guy started to make this big speech about people running away and everything when he started to kick at my sides. I started to curl into a ball but it did no good he kicked my head instead so I just uncurled and let him kick me, it was not the worst pain my side was numb from the tazer it was just instinct that made me curl. After the beating he left and them some more guards came and took me away to a private section of the camp. I blackened out after we rounded the corner.

In the morning I found a mirror in the bathroom. I looked like I had been used as a punching bag. My eyes were black and purple with yellow around the edges. The rest of me was about the same but black and blue with some green. I heard some yelling and screaming in the court yard so I walked over and saw the guards dragging in my friends and then tie them up to the poles in the middle.

One of the guys brought out a cat of 9 tails and was ordered to hit them 10 times. I ran up to the guy and yelled at him to release them and to give me their punishment because I was the one to set them free and to distract the guards they did not know what they were doing . The people then untied them and put me in the middle. They removed my shirt. There was an intake of breath; my scars from previous whipping must still be there. I looked around at my friends and saw that Emmalene was crying and Daniel looked murderous. I looked away as soon as he brought the whip down.

I stayed silent through the whole thing, not a single tear shed. My back was killing me but that did not stop me. As soon as they cut the bonds I almost collapsed but I did not I walked over to my friends and then hugged them. They were careful not to touch it. I started to walk over to the sleeping chambers they started to follow. As soon as I was out of view I let the pain show and collapsed.

As I told them my story they got angrier and angrier. When I told them about yesterday they said they had been watching and that Daniel almost ran out of the bushes they were hiding in when he heard me scream.

I felt so ashamed about that but no one judged me. I was very grateful. When I was about to ask them what happened to them a person came to get me and take me to the leader. This was going to be a bad night.

In the morning I was sore all over even more the leader was a ruthless man that only cared about his reputation and what I did to his unit apparently was bad for his rep. I thought the people where going to rescue us months ago, they then picked me up and throw me in a jail cell.  
The jail cell floors were wet and mushy, the walls were slimy and the roof had a huge hole in but not large enough to get out. The guard then knocked me out.

I woke up at 4 the next morning when the clock chimed and I looked out the window and saw fire in the distance. Guards started to pour in the cell and then the leader came up to me and said that the invasion has ended they have won. The countries that came to help them out have been stopped and completely destroyed.


	5. Chapter 4

Years have passed and the ground has become hard in this cell. I have not seen the outside world in so long and I miss my friends, I wonder how they are. Have they forgotten me? Are they dead? Do they miss me like I miss them? Do they even know I am alive?

The ground started to shake, I hear thunder in the distance, and I look out the window and to see people running, they were the invaders. I can see the New Zealand flag from this distance. The New Zealand troupe came with the cavalry, so to speak, and started to gain some ground. The guards that I have not seen in so long came in and dragged me outside. As they turned their backs I ran for it. I heard shouting and then gun fire. I ran straight into the New Zealanders path and then they were firing at me. I ducked and ran into the tree cover. While I looked out the bushes I saw my friends being taken out the back with the invaders.

They were pushed into the back of the truck and then they drove off. I heard a loud sound and then a burning pain near my hip. I felt it then when I looked at my hand it was covered with blood. I only had a glimpse of my shooter before I blackened out.

I woke up and I was in a hospital room, everything was so sterile that the smell burnt my nose as I took a deep breath in. The door on the right opened and in walked a little girl of 5 holding some tulips in her right hand while a stern looking lady was holding her left guiding her to a bed near mine. She walked up to a lady with bandages covering the whole right side of her, you could see that the bandages weren t stopping the blood flowing out because they were bright red and wet.

I nearly started to cry when the little girl ran up alongside the woman and hugged her close, the woman smiled, kissed the girl on the head, told her she loved her then closed her eyes and slipped way. The girl left crying and a nurse came in and covered the mother up. She then looked up and saw I was awake. When she started coming over to me I saw the soldiers instead of her. I started to scream so the nurse started to back out of the door never taking her eyes off of me. I then fell asleep.

In the morning, at least I think it was, a guy came in and asked me for my name, age and what had happened to me. I told him everything from the time the invasion started to the time I woke up here. He then told me he was the general of the NZ army, that the guy who shot me was on his side and wanted to talk to me. He also said something that shocked me, my friends were here but there was this massive fire in the building they found them in. They had massive burns and were not expected to live to the next morning. I started to cry. My friends were dying.

While I was crying a guy came in and sat down in the chair next to my bed. He waited for me to finish and told me he was the one who shot me and he was sorry about it and my friends. He told me all about himself starting from his name to why he joined the army. All that managed to get in my head was his age and name he said he was 19 and was Coronial Patrick Rushell, he looked at least 27 and wasn t 19 to young to join the army and have the rank he had. He was cute also, not as cute as Daniel but still cute. He started to make me laugh by telling me stories of him growing up.

As I got to know him the more I liked him, then I realised my friends were dying and I was sitting here laughing my head off. I jumped out of bed regardless of what Patrick did and ran out of the room. I ran into every room till I found them but with Patrick and the nurse hot at my heels. As I entered the room my friends tried to smile, and I could see they were on the brink of death.

Emmalene was the first to go, with me holding her hand, then John, Charlotte and Derek passed at the same time. It was just me and Daniel left. I knelt beside him taking his hands and he started to take raspy breaths. He whispered into my ear I love you and as my answer I kissed his lips, they were so cold. As I looked up into his eyes there was a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled then he closed them and slipped away. There was a hand on my shoulder so I turned and started to cry on their shoulder. When I looked at the person I was crying on it was Patrick.


	6. Chapter 5

**8 years later **

Today is my wedding day.

I am marrying Patrick, I still remember Daniel but he brought me out of my depressing shell and we started to date, I will never love him like Daniel but at least I am happy and I do love him. I know with him I will be safe and if anything happens I will have him to depend on.

My family and friends are dead I have learnt to live with it after two years of me finding out. I will see them again and I recon they would be proud that I am still continuing to live my life and not hold back, my children will be happy to live in this world now that peace has been declared and they will not have to put up with all I have been put through.


End file.
